


I've Been Thinking Too Much

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Potentially triggering, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Thinking Too Much

“Stay alive everybody, it’s worth it, I promise.”

**Stay alive everybody. Yeah everybody, stay alive. Go on Tyler, stay aliiive.**

**Go on Tyler, do it, do it, stay alive.**

Broken sobs and clenched fists and lights too bright, too stark.

**Go on Tyler. Stay alive.**

A whisper. A horrid, taunting whisper. _You don’t mean it you don’t mean it you don’t mean it._

**It’s worth it.**

Spit and bile and poison and it’s sick and disgusting.

**It’s woorrtthh it.**

Harsh and biting and drip drip drip.

He wasn't saying a word more than what Tyler had told everyone else. He was just spitting his words back in his ears and it felt like every time he told him to stay alive he was telling him to cut cut CUT FOR FUCK’S SAKE CUT

**It’s worth it, just stay alive, baby.**

Dark, too dark. What’s so _funny_? Scared eyes and help me help me written all over his skin.

**Stay alive, Tyler.**

Weak.

**It’s worth it.**

Weak.

**I _promise._**

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very bad.
> 
> Title: Ride by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
